Voltage converters are often used in power-electronics fields, e.g., in on-board electrical systems of motor vehicles having two or more on-board electrical system branches, in which different voltage levels prevail and in which a voltage at one voltage level is converted in a unidirectional or bidirectional manner into a voltage at another voltage level. For design reasons, output currents from these voltage converters contain AC voltage components which can lead to functional faults in the electrical or electronic components which are connected downstream. Therefore, radio interference-suppression limit values are provided, e.g., in the automotive sector, for the output currents from voltage converters.
To avoid the functional faults due to fluctuating output currents from the voltage converters, the output currents from the voltage converters are filtered before they are passed on to the electrical or electronic components which are connected downstream. To this end, filter assemblies (e.g., EMC filters (electromagnetic compatibility)) are provided in the voltage converters, said filter assemblies weakening or filtering the AC voltage components in the output currents from the voltage converters.